Did you see that?
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: Of various things that could happen in the lifes of Layton, Luke and company...
1. Flock

_Sorry if there are some grammar errors, English isn't my first language... anyway, have fun!_

**Flock: a group of sheep or coats.**

Professor Layton travels usually: to assist conferences, to investigate some new case in another town, to visit some old friend… he is a calm person and doesn't mind if he has to take his car and travel during one or two days. He loves how refreshing the country air is, how quiet compared to the city sounds…

But.

Luke. Hates. Travelling. And more so if he has to stay in the car. Sitting during one hour, and one more, and one more… it's so boring! At first he is very excited: looking through the window and talking with the Professor about what is waiting for them in their destiny, playing games or resolving puzzles… But at some point, Luke needs to move outside the vehicle, run or dance or do something out of the car! He is young and can't take being in a secluded space for a very long time!

And.

More so if a flock of sheep is in the middle of the road.

"Professor! There must be a hundred of them!" whined Luke "Why don't we take another road?"

"Because, dear boy, the sheep are at the back of the car too" chuckled Layton.

"Aww…"

Layton was going to propose a puzzle to the boy when suddenly the car door opened and the Professor saw Luke's blue cap moving to the front of the car. Layton got out of the car and leaned on the door while looking at his pupil, who was moving his arms and feet in the air like crazy, trying to move the flock out of the road.

"Shoo! Move, little sheep! We have to reach Tribetown before nightfall. Shoo!" Luke heard someone laughing behind him "Professor! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing" said Layton, suddenly serious "Really, I'm not"

Luke frowned at her mentor, who barely contains a chuckle, and turn to the sheep, an idea forming in his head.

"Ahem, ahem… please, could you move away from the road? My mentor and I need to pass and reach Tribetown to help people there solve a mystery, and if we don't reach it by nightfall Professor Layton would have to drive during the night, which isn't very recommendable because of the irregular road of the countryside. So, we would be very grateful if you move pacifically away from the road, misses and misters Sheep."

Layton was open-mouthed during the speech, but more so when he saw the flock move away from the road, letting enough space for the car to pass.

"Luke, what have you done?"

"What you taught me, Professor: be a gentleman to everyone, and talk to them in such way" and with that the boy climbed on the car. Layton smile to himself and started the engine.

And that's how Luke discovered her talent to talk with animals… and the travels didn't seem to be so boring anymore.


	2. Home

_Again, sorry if there is any grammar error. Have fun! =)_

**Home: ****a place where one lives; a residence.**

Let's face it: men aren't designed to keep a house in order for a long time. And Layton and Luke are both men: the former a busy professor who can forget to eat if engrossed in a very interesting puzzle, the latest a boy who doesn't clean his room if someone doesn't remind him.

That's why one is surprised when enters the Layton home to find it to be a very clean place.

Despite the well paid job that the Professor has in the university, Layton and his pupil lives in a modest house, with three bedrooms, one small kitchen and one living room with a sofa and a big desk where the Professor works at home.

And all these rooms are pretty clean thanks to the expert planning of the Professor: in the kitchen, stuck on the wall with tape next to the calendar, a small paper with a timetable says that Layton cooks, cleans his own room and the living room; while Luke cleans the dishes and the two other rooms (although in the future Flora will be the one who cleans her own room, and the three will have to redo the timetable).

But the one task which neither of them wants to do is the laundry.

Every day, after lunch, they choose a puzzle for the other: the last one that solves the puzzle has to do the laundry.

While the other goes out and do the weekly shopping.

…of course, Layton looses deliberately three or four times a week.


	3. Try

_Again, sorry if there's any grammar errors. :)_

**Try: To make an effort to do or accomplish something****.**

-Luke…

-Look, Professor! I did all the things you said to me; I did it before when I was alone! It's impossible… it had to be broken before I tried…

-I know it isn't your fault…

-Why am I here also, Professor? I could have stayed at home.

-Flora, you know… is a matter of moral support. Luke, are you okay? You seem a little flushed.

-I-I'm okay! Let's try again!

…

-I'm sorry. I'll pay for the reparation.

-Luke, it's not broken…

-But it really sounds like it's broken, Professor.

-No, Flora. It's normal for… let me finish, Luke!.. It's normal for the car to sound like that when you still have the parking brake set.

-…

-I'm going home. Pasta for dinner, Professor?

-Yes, thank you Flora. We will be there in a few minutes.

-…

-Luke?

-…

-Do you want me to continue teaching you how to drive? Or better tomorrow?

-I'll continue. I-I think I was a little nervous before…

-Why?

-…

- How is it that Flora is gone and you drive perfectly?

-…

-Aaah…

-Professor!

-Sorry, that blush deserved a photo.


	4. Cooling

_After a long time, here I am again! And again, English is not my first language, so sorry for the grammar errors (I'll correct them if you tell me). Thanks to James Birdsong for the review and to all the people who read this! =)_

**Cooling: the process of becoming cooler; a falling temperature.**

The Professor pushed Luke a little more up his back and tightened Flora's hand to encourage her to walk faster. The weather that night was cold and Layton's teeth didn't stop chattering. A shiver ran up his spine.

"Are you ok, Professor?" asked Flora, feeling Layton shivering.

"Yes, Flora. Don't worry about me" Layton was more worried about his apprentice, shivering and with a hold of iron in the neck of his Professor while he carried the kid on his back.

Their last adventure was a bit hectic: running trough all London, when they thought they've caught the criminal an unfortunate accident had Luke pushed off a bridge and onto the wild Thames -on a very rainy day. Layton had jumped to catch him, knowing that the kid didn't have enough strength to swim to shore.

Now it had stopped raining, but the air was cold and whipped at the Professor and Luke's clothes, still wet from their 'trip' to the river.

"Come on, Professor. We're here!" exclaimed Flora, pulling Layton's hand towards the house.

"F-F-Finally" murmured Luke between his own chattering teeth. Layton laughed a bit and searched in his pockets for the key with one hand -pushing Luke up his back again with the other. When he tried to open the door, his hand was trembling so much because of the cold that he couldn't find the keyhole and Flora took the key from him.

"Let me, Professor"

"Th-thank you, Flora" but by then the girl was in the house and running to the dinning room with the intention of start the fireplace. Layton closed the door with one foot and went upstairs.

"Come on, Luke" murmured Layton to his apprentice, once in the bathroom, encouraging him to release his neck so he could put the boy in the floor "You need to take those wet clothes off, and take a hot bath, at least..."

Luke did as the Professor said, and started to take his shoes off while Layton opened the hot water tap.

"Are you all right, my boy?" asked Layton, helping his apprentice with the lace of his shoes.

"Yes, P-Professor. Only my f-fingers are a bit clumsy from the c-cold" a bit late, Layton discovered that his fingers also were trembling and clumsy, but at the end managed to take Luke's shoes off. When the boy didn't move, Layton looked up to see that he was falling asleep "Luke? Do not sleep now, my boy."

"I wasn't sleeping!" exclaimed Luke "I was r-resting my eyes a little."

Layton laughed quietly "Go take that bath, and then we will rest for the night"

Leaving the bathroom, the Professor took some fresh clothes for Luke and himself, leaving the former on the bathroom door. Then he walked along the corridor (hearing Flora in the kitchen, and smelling some delicious tea) until the second bathroom of the house.

Once he started feeling his hands and toes again, Layton stepped out of the bathroom wearing three or more layers of clothes and made his way towards the dinning room, where he found Luke and Flora in front of the fireplace with a blanket draped around them, sipping tea.

"Professor! Come here with us!" said Luke, without stuttering and lifting the blanket "There is plenty of space for the three of us, and Flora have made a delicious tea!"

"Really, it's the same tea as always, Luke..."

"I am sure it has something new, are you sure you didn't put something without noticing?"

"Yes, of course! I did it the same as always and..."

"Come on, come on, there is no need to discuss about the tea" said Layton, seating between the two "Also, if it is so good you have to thank Flora: it is not a gentleman's way not to do so."

"Hum!... Thank you, Flora" said Luke into his cup.

A while later, Luke and Flora were asleep on either side of the Professor and he was sipping from his cup of tea contemplating the flames: that was the way that Layton stopped shivering and felt the warmth of home.


End file.
